1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to animal dressing hooks which in the prior art have been overly complicated, heavy and bulky. Such hooks may be used for hanging slaughtered domestic animals and killed game. They are particularly desirable for hanging game carcasses out of reach of other wild animals in the field, for draining, ageing, and for work on the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation was conducted and the following U.S. patents were discovered: U.S. Pat. No. 1,020,843 to Petersen; No. 1,030,683 to Roskopf; No. 1,148,393 to McGrath; No. 1,150,331 to Borkhuis; No. 2,830,840 to Johnson; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,357 to Morris. None of the foregoing U.S. patents teach or suggest the particular gambrel of this invention.